Jason's Halloween Curse
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Jason brutaly turns down a request and is then cursed, the only way to get rid of the spell is to have sex, but how's he supose to do that when every time he get's excited he gets shocked! Halloween Challeng


Jason cursed for the umpteenth time that night. He would rather relieve the day he rose from the grave to find that the Joker was still alive and loose and Bat's had replaced him, than deal with this. It all started when some she-man with some serious tattoo's asked him to have sex, in the middle of his favorite bar, so loud that the whole place fell silent. Jason of course refused, because even if he did swing that way, his interested tended to sway towards those who wore tights to fight crime, not because they liked the feel of fish-nets and heels. Jason once again realized Alfred was always right, because the old butler had warned him if he didn't treat people with some dignity he'd regret it. He had said some things that were quite cruel, even for him, and then, before he could even blink, the she-man had knocked him on his ass and hit him in the chest with some sort of spell.

That was nearly two month's ago, and since that spell hit him, he couldn't get _excited_ about anything. Any time he even thought about getting off the black pentagram on his chest would electrocute the shit out of him. At first he hadn't thought it was so bad, sure he couldn't even jack off to release a bit of stress but the truth is he was to focused on the job he had to do to really care, till the damn thing started shocking him in the middle of fights. It had been the one month mark when he got stabbed because in the middle of a fight he got a bit of adrenalin pumping in the wrong areas. That was the last straw, he threw away what little pride and dignity he had left and went begging on hands and knees for the guy to take the spell off. At first the guy had adamantly refused, but Jason was so desperate he had revealed his secret identity, and the fact that every time he even thought about going on patrol the damn spell shocked the crap out of him.

That's was when Jason got the worse news, the she-man couldn't take the spell off because they didn't know how. He-she had only studied a bit of magic and had never had to actually remove a spell, let alone one that wasn't doing what it had been intended for, cause apparently the spell was only suppose to make him limp, not shock him half to death. The she-man had no idea how to fix this so Jason's only chance of getting the spell off, was to go to some masquerade party where the legendary Zatanna would be doing a show.

That's how Jason ended up in a very expensive suit and a mask that had peacock feathers was secured to his face(surprisingly this mask was the only one he could find that wasn't completely flamboyant). He had managed to acquire an invitation, and had spent several minutes on the ground shaking from the aftershocks of the electric shock he received after reading who the host of the party was, of course Bruce was hosting the Gotham City Masquerade Ball. After spending two hours in a room full of the rich, playing the part of a trust fun baby, dancing with any girl who looked his way and munching on the candy corn, he finally managed to time his bathroom break when Zatanna had finally stepped away from Bruce, who was playing the part of a drunk host, to powder her nose.

Zatanna looked up into the bathroom mirror said, "I thought the secant bird was dead."

Jason glared and said, "I thought Zatanna was a sorceress."

Zatanna smiled and said, "Touché! What can I do for you Jason?"

Jason, after checking to be sure the room was empty and wasn't bugged, showed Zatanna the pentagram on his chest and explained the situation. Zatanna tapped at the red lines which let off little sparks that made Jason wince before saying, "Sorry bird-boy, but I can't remove this spell."

Jason turned pale and asked, "Why not?"

Zatanna shrugged and said, "The spell reacted with your own magic." Jason opened his mouth to protest, no way was he some spell caster, when Zatanna held up a hand and said, "The only way that's coming off is if you have sex."

Jason snarled, "And how do you suggest I do that when every time I even think about it this damn thing shocks me into next week?"

Zatanna laughed as she turned to the sink and as she applied her lipstick she said, "Simply find someone willing to bone you." Zatanna paused at Jason's wide eyed expression and asked, "What? Haven't you ever had sex with a man?" When Jason didn't meet her gaze she asked, "Have you ever had sex at all?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "So what, I'm just suppose to grab the first guy who swings that direction?"

Zatanna suddenly went a little wide eyed as she said, "I take back what I said."

Jason glared at her and asked, "Will having sex get rid of this damn spell, yes or no?"

Zatanna frowned and said, "Yes, but…"

Jason sighed and said, "That's all I need to know."

Jason turned to leave but Zatanna said, "Wait or I'll call for Bruce." Jason froze with his hand on the door handle and Zatanna said, "If it really is your first time you can't just grab the first gay man you meet, you need to find someone you trust."

Jason growled out, "Why?"

Zatanna sighed and said, "Not only is your first time important, but there is a chance the spell might do something wonky, that means that it might knock you out for a couple of days, so you need to have a partner you know will at least make sure you're okay."

Jason cursed, so now he needed to find a gay guy willing to have sex with him whom he trusted enough not to cut his throat while he was out of it, he was just thinking that maybe he would keep the pentagram because he didn't think he knew anyone who fit those terms, when he opened the door to the woman's bathroom to find non other than Dick Grayson standing just outside the door with his fist raised to knock.

Dick's eye's went wide and he asked in a surprised voice, "Jason?"

Jason bit back a curse as the spell started sparking up, and Zatanna said, "Wait, one more thing."

Jason turned with narrowed eyes and was a bit surprised when Zatanna handed him what looked like a little perfume bottle and said, "Drink that an hour before you do anything, also, you might want to do the deed soon, the longer you wait the worse the spell will get."

As Jason took the bottle he asked, "It can get worse?" Zatanna nodded before turning to the ne arrival and saying, "Dick-y bird, I thought you turned your back on Gotham?"

Dick narrowed his eyes at Zatanna and asked, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

Zatanna laughed and said, "He came to see his dear Aunt for some advise. Our little bird's finally ready to leave the nest."

Dick frowned and had just opened his mouth as if to speak when two voice came from down the hall. Jason cursed and rubbed at the once again sparking pentagram, but before he could turn to run the other way down the hall, Dick reach out with strong arms and grabbed both of his arms. The same instant, before Jason could jerk out of his grip, the pentagram flared and sent more volts through his system than a rigged tazer.

Jason groaned as he came to, and instantly began to take inventory, before he could really figure out much more than the fact that he was laying on his back on a bed, a voice said, "Zatanna told me what's happened." Jason cracked one eye open, but it was too dark to see much of anything. After a secant of silence Dick asked, "Are you a virgin?"

Jason groaned and tried and failed to sit up. He felt like he was seriously drunk, not that he had ever gotten that drunk before, hell he couldn't even remember the last time he got tipsy. He knew something was seriously wrong with him when he answer the question with a, "Kind of."

Dick asked in a disbelieving voice, "How can you be kind of a virgin? Have you or have you not had sex?"

Jason growled as he tried once again to sit up, this times his muscles listened enough that he could feel them tense, and that's when he realized what had really been bothering him this whole time. Under the silk sheets, he was completely bar of any and all semblance of clothes. He had just let out a, "What the hell?" When a hand grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look up into those blue eyes that had always affected him more than he would care to admit, as Dick asked, "Have you ever had sex?"

Jason tried to look away, but he couldn't pull his head out of that grip, so he closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about it, he had never wanted to talk about it, but something was pulling at his gut. He was just beginning to realize the Golden Boy had drugged him when he said, "Once, right before…"

Dick frowned, then his blue eyes widened and he asked, "Right before what?"

Jason winced and said, "Right before I died."

Jason couldn't open his eyes, he didn't want to see the expression on Dick's face as he asked, "Did that bastard rape you?"

Jason bit his lip hard enough to bleed but whatever drugs he had been given where strong enough to make him blurt out, "A couple of the guards did right before that bastard pulled out the crow bar."

Dick looked furious and he asked, "Do you know what they look like?"

Jason laughed and said, "It doesn't matter, their dead. Dick looked pale, but before he could ask if he had killed them he said, "The Joker killed them all a few hours after the bomb went off."

Jason jerked in surprise when Dick gently caressed his cheek and asked, "Are you really planning to get rid of this mark?"

Jason nodded and after a secant Dick asked, "Can I be the one? I'll be gentle."

Jason frowned and asked, "You want to have sex with me?"

Dick laughed and said, "I want to make love to you!"

Jason asked, "Umm, do I really have a choice right now?"

Dick gently kissed Jason and said, "I can't let you sleep with some other guy, I've wanted you for, I don't know how long, but I always thought you were straight, now that you have to bottom I feel like I have to be your first, because those bastards don't count."

Jason sighed and said, "Alright, you at least won't cut my throat."

Dick gave a bright grin before leaning in and beginning to completely ravish Jason's mouth. Jason was trying to use all the tricks he had herd of and read about, but it was obvious that this was his first time actually seriously kissing, and Dick took great pleasure in everything Jason did. Dick continued to kiss Jason as his hand traveled down to cup his half-hard erection. Dick stroked a few times till Jason was good and hard, before releasing his cock to move his hand to Jason's cleft. He could feel Jason's tension in his coiled muscles as he intensified the kiss to help distract Jason as his middle finger slowly made it'd way into his hole. Jason wince in pain and Dick whispered, "Sorry, let me grab the lube, I don't want to hurt you."

Dick pulled away and disappeared out of Jason's line of sight before reappearing with a tube which he opened and squeezed some substance into his hand. Jason blushed as Dick spread his legs a crossed his lap so he could get better access. Jason gasped at the cold liquid that Dick was slowly pushing into him. Jason could feel his breathing accelerate, his hands fisted into the sheet. Finally after what felt like a century of dick torturing him with his finger's, Dick asked, "Are you ready?"

Jason growled, "Just do it already!"

Dick smiled before slowly pushing the head in. when he continued to move at an agonizing slow pace Jason grabbed him by the shoulders and said, "Move it or lose it!"

Jason gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Dick finally got with the picture and rammed all the way home. He didn't have time to catch his breath before Dick was pulling out and slamming back in, hitting his prostate each and every time. It wasn't long before Jason came, and as he voiced his pleasure he brought Dick right along with him. Jason couldn't tell if he was actually seeing fireworks or if it was just a figment of his imagination as he fell into oblivion.


End file.
